


MMPR: Revisted

by ErosTalton



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosTalton/pseuds/ErosTalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Revision of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers saga. When Rita Repulsa is freed from her prison, she lusts for revenge against the force of good that locked her away, Zordon. Knowing he alone isn't strong enough to defeat the dark witch again, he recruits five young adults with extraordinary pureness to take on her evil forces and protect the world as the Power Rangers! -- This is a re-version of the series. I'm focusing a lot more on character development and making it darker and grittier, I've always been fascinated with how these characters are teens first and Power Rangers second. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Power Rangers and am only writing for creative reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMPR: Revisted

Day of the Dumpster Part I

In an otherwise quiet seemingly abandoned chamber, an alarm suddenly went off. Second by second it screams louder and louder until finally someone, more specifically something, responds. 

"Ayiyiyiyi!" Alpha 5, a futuristic automaton emerges from a darker part of the chamber in a panic. It waddles over to what would be the main computer console and begins typing in a code to try and silence the alarms, "What could be going on?!" the robot yells. "Zordon?" he calls out; no response. "Zordon? Zordon, where are you?" If Alpha wasn't desperate before, he most certainly was now. 

"I am here, Alpha," a loud, ominous voice echoes throughout the chamber. In a bright ray of light, Zordon appears in a crystalline cylinder illuminating the chamber further. 

"Zordon, something is going on!" Alpha 5 continues to input codes and into the main console, hoping it will reveal the source of the alarm. Zordon merely nodded his head before speaking,

"Yes, Alpha. I fear it's the worst," Alpha looks up to him, and while he cannot give any kind of facial expression, it's obvious Alpha is anxious. "Alpha, quickly, reroute the censors to the viewing globe!" 

"Right!" Alpha replies. After a few more seconds of typing, a small, round globe begins to illuminate behind him and a blood-curdling laugh echoes around them. 

"Ahahahah! After ten-thousand years I'm free. It's time to conquer Earth!" Zordon and Alpha watch as Rita leads her diabolical team of minions to her castle on the moon; Goldar, her second in command is a fierce warrior that has a frightening blood lust; Baboo and Squat, ruthless minions with zero conscience, and Finster, an impish wizard who has the ability to create all kind of demonic monsters for Rita's bidding. 

"Ayeyeyeyi!" Alpha cries, "Zordon, she's escaped! Surely she'll wage war on Earth the first chance she gets!" Zordon again nods his head. He knows what the dark witch is capable of. Visions of their last appear vividly before, it was only by good fortune and strong will that his warriors were able to dispose of her centuries ago. With how corrupt humanity is these days, he wasn't sure there about another group of individuals being able to do the same thing. "What will we do?" Alpha presses on.

"Alpha, it's time. I need you to recruit a team of teenagers with attitude." Alpha raises his arms in protest.

No, not that! Not teenagers!" Alpha responds.

"Yes, Alpha. Find them."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Angel Grove. A smaller sub-area of Los Angeles. Peaceful. One thing it's most known for is how active young adults are in the community. Academics are higher than the national average and practically everyone is involved in extracurricular activities. The Angel Grove Youth Center is a prime hang out for local teens. Kids are free to study, swim, play basketball and soccer, take dance class, perform gymnastics, and partake in martial arts classes – the most popular class at the youth center. This class is taught by none other than Jason Lee Scott, a junior at Angel Grove High School, he is one of the youngest accomplished black belts his age.

“Right kick up,” he commands, his students comply immediately. “Left kick up!” he continues. He continues the drills for another minute or so before telling them to “take a knee.” He kneels down to make eye contact with his students, something that’s very important to him. He wants them to know that he respects them at their level and he’ll never down on them. 

“Wow, Jason’s class is filling up,” Billy Cranston, also a junior, says. He looks over to his long-time friend, Trini Kwan, and she nods her head in agreement.

“He’s a great teacher,” Trini replies. Trini is also a junior of Angel Grove High School. “You should join the class, Billy,” she suggests. Billy pushes his glasses, which have fallen to the tip of his nose, back to his face. 

“Oh, no. I couldn’t do that. It’s not the right fit for me. I’ve found my niche and it’s not…that,” he says right as Jason is demonstrating a round house kick to his class. Trini shakes her head. Billy has a history of not being very social or putting himself out there, which she doesn’t understand. Regardless, supportive she’ll always remain. 

“Also, Zack’s class seems to be taking off,” Trini says. Zack Taylor, most known by his peers as captain of the school Hip-Hop dance team, is teaching a dance class to middle school kids. “I can’t keep up with him. I was in one of his classes a week ago and never again,” she giggles. Billy laughs as well and then resumes to his science text book. “I’m going to go check on Kim,” Trini says, Billy doesn’t look up and she knows it’s because he probably didn’t hear her. 

On the other side of the Youth Center, there is a small area for gymnastics. This is where Kimberly Hart usually spends most of her time after school. Trini approaches slowly, trying not to break the concentration that is so clearly evident on Kimberly’s face. Kim places one foot in front of the other slowly, keeping perfect balance and she then jumps backwards, her hands catching the bar and holding her up into a hand stand. She places her feet down on the bar once again and then jumps back into a back flip onto the mat below her, landing nearly perfectly.

“That was amazing, Kimberly!” Trini says while clapping.

“Thanks, Trini!” Kimberly smiles and walks over to her friend. “How are you?”

“I’m good, just hanging out with Billy while the others are teaching classes. Want to join us? Ernie dropped off a strawberry smoothie for you.” Ernie is the owner of the Juice bar in the Youth Center. 

“I won’t turn that down!” Kimberly laughs. “Did you talk Billy into taking any classes?” Kim asks.

“No, I think he will eventually though. He’s just been more secluded than usual.”

“Should we be worried?” Kimberly keeps her voice quiet because now Billy is in hearing distance.

“No, he’ll talk when he’s ready,” Trini replies. The girls sit down and begin their daily gossip about boys and clothes, which Billy chooses to further ignore. It’s not as if he could join in.

“Hey guys!” Zack sits down and wipes some sweat off his forehead with his towel. “Ernie! Bring me something good!” he calls back. Ernie smiles and salutes Zack in reply. “Man, let me tell you. I could barely keep up with those guys. They have so much energy,” he laughs. 

“I don’t know where they get it from. I was never that energetic when I was their age,” Billy chimes in. 

“Maybe if you were a bit more active,” Zack replies, “C’mon man, you should join something here. Your brain has enough exercise for all of us.” They all laugh. 

“Yeah, no. I’m fine.” Billy replies. “But something interesting, did you guys hear about that spaceship that reached the moon today? I wonder if they found anything interesting. How amazing would that be?” 

“Not at all. I couldn’t imagine being stuck in those spacesuits all day. I couldn’t live with myself if my hair was tangled up in a helmet all the time.” Kim says. Trini rolls her eyes.

“That is very interesting, Billy. I agree,” Trini says supportively. 

“Dismissed!” They all turn when they hear Jason’s voice in the distance. His class just let out and he waits for all his students to leave the mat before leaving himself. He always stays there longer in case one of his students has a question or comment or anything of the like. When they all leave, Jason grabs his towel and goes into the locker room to get changed. Once finished, he reunites with his friends and sits down.

“How was class today, Jason?” Trini asks.

“Awesome. These kids are incredibly focused and determined. Exactly the kind of discipline necessary.” 

“Well, well, well. Look at these losers.” Bulk, a well-known school bully sounds off behind the group. A high-pitched Hyena cackle then comes from his side-kick Skull. These two are inseparable, where this is one the other isn’t far behind. 

“Wha’cha doin Billy?” Bulk gets close behind Billy, looking over his shoulder. 

“Bulk, go away.” Kimberly says.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Bulk coos. Skull screeches in laughter. Kimberly’s expression becomes disgusted.

“Ew, in your dreams. You’re such an ass.” Kim replies. 

“Seriously, you two, go away,” Jason says, his tone serious. 

“Hey now, calm down. We’re trying to be friendly,” Skull chuckles, “Whoops!” Skull says after slowly pouring his water all over Billy’s science text book. Billy backs up out of his seat and picks up the book and  
water just drips from it. Billy’s expression is absolutely mortified; Trini grabs some napkins and tries to help Billy.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Zack says standing up, Jason places his hand on Zack’s shoulder to hold him back. 

“Oh, what are you going to do?” Bulk says.

“Hey, you two! Out of here, now!” Ernie yells from behind. 

“Saved by the bell, Zack.” Bulk says, Skull cackles again. As they both exit, Zack slams his fist on the table.

“Man, I really wanna teach them a lesson,” Zack says, fueling with anger.

“Dude, they’re not worth it,” Jason insists. He then moves from Zack over to Billy who is still panicked over the drenched text book. “Billy, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I guess. This was a special edition, I just bought it new. And now it’s ruined.” Billy drops the book on the table, Trini looks at him with a frown. “At least things can’t get worse.” 

Just then, there was a quake. Small at first, all of them felt it but it was nothing to panic about. California has small quakes all the time. But then, there was another, and another. Followed by the sound of what could only be described as an explosion outside. Screams filled the air and sirens were sounding off in the distance. The quakes began to continue and people everywhere in the Youth Center began to panic. 

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly all stood up. 

“What’s going on?” Kimberly shouts. 

“I don’t know!” Jason replies loudly. With all the screaming, yelling is necessary to hear. Jason struggles to walk with the quakes but he manages to get near a group of his students hiding under a table, “You guys, quickly, get out of here!” He instructs The quakes were making parts of the ceiling fall and just being in the building wasn’t safe. Zack and Trini do what they can to help lead the kids out of the Youth Center and it didn’t take long for it to be completely empty except for them. 

“Guys we got to get out of here now!” Jason yells. Just then, when all five of them came together, cascade of red, blue, black, yellow and pink light began to envelope them…and then they were gone.  
They’re flying, or at least that’s what it felt like. When it’s over, they all fall a couple of inches from the air and on top of each other like a dog pile. One by one, they help each other up and become equally fascinated and afraid. 

“This isn’t exactly the mall, is it?” Kimberly breaks the silence with her usual sarcastic wit. Jason leads the group through the cylinder, highly technological area. 

“Whoa, this is amazing!” Billy says with excitement. 

“You would like this stuff,” Zack laughs. 

“I don’t get it. How did we end up here?” Jason asks.

“I just want to know where here is,” Trini adds. Billy begins touching some buttons and dials and then Alpha 5 makes himself known.

“Aeyeyeyeyi! Don’t touch that!” Alpha comes crashing in and falls over face-first. Kimberly lets out a scream and backs behind Jason.

“Whoa!” Billy says, kneeling down towards it, “A fully sentient, multifunctional automaton! I’ve never seen anything like it!” Billy marvels at Alpha as he helps it up.

“Welcome humans!” Zordon’s voice comes as a surprise to them, startling them all as he appears in his crystalline globe. 

“Uh-oh,” Trini says, feeling anxious. 

“So, who are you?” Jason asks boldly.

“Like, what are you?” Kimberly adds.

“I am Zordon, an interdimensional being caught in a time-warp,” he replies, matter-of-factly. They all look at each other with confusion. 

“And my name is Alpha 5!” Alpha says. 

“Okay, yeah no. So can somebody from Earth come and pick me up because I am totally confused.” Kimberly says. 

“It’s quite simply my dear.” Zordon begins, “The Earth is under attack and I have brought you here to save it.” 

“Yeah…right,” Zack says.

“Ah, a non-believer. Turn behind you to the viewing globe. Your doubts will be answered in the images you see.” The five of them gather around the viewing globe and replay various images of Rita and her  
minions. “That is Rita Repulsa. An intergalactic sorceress bent on controlling the universe with her various creatures and army of putties.” Images her destroying old villages hundreds of years ago then display for them before cutting off abruptly.

“But what does this have to do with us?” Trini asks. All of them turn back to face Zordon.

“You have been chosen to be a part of an elite team of warriors to fight Rita and defend the Earth from her attacks. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call Dinosaurs.” 

“Dinosaurs?” Kimberly asks flatly. Suddenly, belts holding cartridges with golden coins in the middle appear around each of their waists, startling them. 

“Behold! The keys to your power!” Zordon says; Zack takes the cartridge out.

“Whoa, what are these?” he asks.

“Those are your power morphers. When in danger raise them to the sky calling out the name of your dinosaur. And you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the Power  
Rangers.” 

“Morph?” Kim asks.

“Metamorphosis!” Billy replies; he’s the only one that is extremely enthusiastic.

“It means to change,” Trini clarifies for Kimberly.

“As Power Rangers, you will have access to a universe of power and will command a fleet of fighting machines called Zords,” Zordon continues.

“I don’t get it,” Trini says shaking her head.

“Jason, bold and power, you shall command the Tyrannosaurus dinosaur. Zachary, you are clever and brave, you shall command the Mastodon dinosaur. Kimberly, graceful and smart, the Pterodactyl  
dinosaur shall be yours. Billy, patient and wise, you shall command the powerful Triceratops dinosaur. Trini, fearless and agile, the Saber-Tooth Tiger dinosaur will be under your command.” Before they can ask any questions, the viewing globe lights up behind them, “Observe the viewing globe!” They all turn around and see images of their Zords, “Just as the five of you work together so will your zords. When you need help, you need only to turn to the power of the Dinosaurs. It will come together to form the mighty Megazord.” The viewing globe shuts down and silence falls over each of them.

“Power Morphers? Megazords? Nope. This is just too much for me.” Zack says.

“Yeah, I don’t want to do this at all!” Kimberly adds. 

“Thanks but no thanks!” Zack finishes. “Come on guys, I’m out.” Trini nods her head and pulls on Billy’s arm – Billy appears genuinely disappointed they’re not staying. “Jason you coming?” Zack calls out. Jason remains still, making direct eye contact with Zordon. “Jason!”

“Yeah. Right.” Reluctantly, Jason turns around to join them. 

“Very well then. May the power protect you.” Zordon beckons. 

“Well, that didn’t go very well did it? Ayeyeyi.” Alpha 5 sighs. 

As the five find their way out of the power chamber, they realize they’re on some mountain range in the middle of nowhere. No evidence of town, or a road, for miles. 

“Great. He could have at least dropped us off back into town,” Kimberly complains. One by one they all slither down a rocky patch before reaching what appears to be a trail. 

“C’mon guys, let’s think about this for a second. We could be Power Rangers!” Jason tosses the idea out to them again.

“Do you really think we can?” 

“Zordon does,” Billy says.

“Guys, are you forgetting how we’re getting this information from a talking robot and a floating head? I hope Ernie didn’t put something strong in our smoothies.” 

“Yeah, this is crazy,” Kim agrees.

“I’m not so sure…” Jason says. 

Clouds begin to form above them and a bolt of lightning comes crashing down in front of Zack, causing him to jump back in panic. Another bolt strikes down on a rock behind them. An another, and  
another. Then, grey creatures descend from the sky around them. These creatures are frenetic in movement. 

“Oh my god you guys. These are those Putties!” Kimberly is aghast. Two of them surround her and she screams. Jason runs towards her, pulls one of them off and kicks it in the chest, causing it fall on its back and roll over. Kim kicked the other one and it fumbled back as well. 

“Let’s take these guys!” Jason says, Billy all but looks shocked. The others are much more coordinated than he is. When two of them approach Billy, one from the front, the other from behind, all he can do is duck, which cause them to collide and fall over. 

Zack kicks one of them away and manages to block a punch from another. Not without receiving a little bit of pain, however. These creatures have a firm – like stone – texture to them. Trini throws several quick jabs into the gut of a Puttie and immediately feels some pain. She quickly kicks it back and holds her hands in front of her defensively. 

For momentum, and to get some space between them, Kimberly performs a back hand-spring and delivers a powerful kick across a Puttie’s face. 

“Out of my face!” she says. She looks over to Jason who doesn’t seem to be having much trouble keeping the majority of them at bay. Out of all of them, Jason is the best fighter however the strain from hitting and taking hits from rock-like creatures is taking its toll. And the Putties just continue to swarm them.

First they throw Billy into a corner, followed by Kim, then Zack, then Trini and then finally Jason. All of them dog-piled again. 

“What are we gonna do?” Kimberly asks frantically as the creatures get closer.

“Zordon gave us these power morphers. I say we use them!” Jason insists. 

“Rangers Morph! It’s Morphing time!” Zordons voice echoes throughout the mountains, causing the Putties to tremble. They all reach for their morphers and hold them to the sky.

“Mastodon!” A black light surrounds Zack.

“Pterodactyl!” A pink light surrounds Kimberly.

“Triceratops!” A blue light surrounds Billy.

“Saber-tooth Tiger!” A yellow light surrounds Trini.

“Tyrannosaurus!” A red light surrounds Jason. 

As they morphed, they stood there looked down at their new armor and at each other, fully transformed. The Putties began to cower away.

“Now, where were we?” Jason taunts. But before he could make a move, the colorful lights begin to surround them again and they ascend through the air.

“Rangers, congratulations. You did it. But now, I’m sending you to Angel Grove Central Square. Rita has sent down Goldar, one of her elite warriors and a squadron of Putties to attack innocent civilians. You must repel them!” 

Once they land, the rangers are awestruck by what they see. Destruction. Total and utter destruction. Putties are savagely attacking civilians. Cars, buildings are on fire. Sirens are blaring in the distance and sounds like gun shots are fire rapidly around them.

“Oh wow,” Trini gasps. They all move around a bit, taking in their surroundings. Though they all feel more powerful, a paralyzing fear still comes over each of them. “Guys, can you believe this?”

“This is awful…” Billy agrees. 

“Guys, over there!” Jason points to a hand, a bloodied hand underneath a piece of debris. Jason runs towards it and the others follow quickly behind. Jason, with the help of Zack and Billy, lift the debris up and Kimberly gasps. 

“Oh no, Jason! Isn’t that one of your…?” Kimberly can’t finish the sentence. 

“Yes.” One of Jason’s students, still clad in his karate uniform, lay dead on the ground. A slew of emotions begin to overtake Jason but anger and sadness are the most dominant. Jason picks the kid up and holds him close. “I’m so sorry buddy. I should have been here sooner.” 

“AAHAHAHA!” A loud, antagonizing laugh fills the air. “People of Earth, bow to Rita! Bow to darkness!” The Rangers look up and see a golden creature on top of a building yelling out over the city. 

“Goldar,” Zack says. “Jason, we have to stop him.” Jason is still paralyzed with shock but manages to pull it together. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says to this student before setting him down. “I’ll come back for you.” Jason stands up and turns to his teammates, “Alright guys. We have a job to do.” His voice is shaky, but serious. “We’re taking Goldar down. Rangers, let’s move!”


End file.
